Stories: Night of Nightmares
A mysterious force is going around Inkopolis, causing people to have terrible nightmares! Can this source be found so Inkopolis may sleep peacefully? AUTHORS NOTE: 'The nightmares in this Story will be written out of order. Nebula's nightmare comes first in the sequence, but other characters whom have dreams I have planned already will come before her. ''From the conversation between Jenny and Galaximus, he mysterious one eyed trail of darkness exits the head of Jenny and enters the mind of Galaximus. Later that night, the goddess is preparing to go to sleep. 'Galaximus: '''Ah, how I love to sleep! I can dream, fantasizing about my eventual rule! ''Galaximus lies down, closing her eyes. Little does she know the horrors about to unfold. In the dream, Galaximus wakes up in a mysterious room. She wakes up, and looks around- there are posters everywhere, and furniture. But it's all so... big... Galaximus seems to be without her headphones! 'Galaximus: '''What in the? Where am I?! Everything is so huge... And my headphones are gone... wonderful... I might as well look around. ''The tiny Galaximus wanders around. The floor happens to be made of carpet, so navigating it is almost like a forest. Eventually, she encounters a mysterious sight, what seems to be like the drapes of a curtain. It's actually the blankets of the bed. She climbs up them, and takes a look around. She can spot a Power Mask on the table next to the bed, and a Power Suit in the closet left just a crack open for her to see. 'Galaximus: '''This has to be Nebula's room. And that means I'm in the house of my ''darling ''sisters... but I can't stand up to them, not like this! I gotta get out of here! ''Galaximus faithfully Super Jumps off the bed, accidentally landing in one of Nebula's giant Power Boots- luckily, she's not wearing them today. After climbing out, she hastily exits her youngest sister's room. After navigating a bit of the ominously empty hallway, she enters another room. Just like Nebula's room, it's empty. Galaximus spots a gigantic flip-flop, and crawls into it. From this point, she can see a dartboard on the rooms wall, with Sheila's face on it. '' '''Galaximus: '''Grgh... this is Jenny's room, no doubt. I'll show her! ''In natural rage, Galaximus Super Jumps onto tables, Jenny's bed, and her bookshelf, and starts to knock everything off of them! Books, her accessories, her rare amiibo collection, everything. She also uses her Splattershot to make messes of anything from her clothes to her bedsheets. When she's done, she exits the room, but not before looking at the mess, feeling a sense of pride in herself. Upon exiting, she heads over the the stairs, knowing the exit is on the lower floor. Each step feels super steep to her, and she descends them with much caution to avoid crippling herself when falling. '' '''Galaximus: '''Man, those steps are steep! I must have spent hours on that! ''Suddenly, Galaximus can feel something rubbing against her back. It feels... oddly fuzzy. She slowly around, and comes face to face with a spider, one that seems like a mythological monster to her! 'Galaximus: '''AAAAAHHH! I've seen movies about giant bugs, but this is ridiculous! ''The spider charges at Galaximus. No stranger to combat, Galaximus jumps up, landing on the spider's back. She starts to punch it right on its head multiple times. The spider frantically tries to shake Galaximus off, but the tiny Inklings holds onto it like a bucking bronco. Eventually, Galaximus is thrown off, landing on her back with a thud. 'Galaximus: '''Oof! ''The spider then tries to jab Galaximus with one of its legs, but Sheila swiftly rolls out of the way, jumping up and punching it in one of it's eyes. This causes the spider to furiously attack again, and this time it pins Galaximus to the ground. '' '''Galaximus: '''Ack... grck! Losing... breath... Can't move... ''The spider readies itself for the kill, it fangs moving ever closer to Galaximus. But something happens that makes it stop cold. A thundering force can be both heard and felt, like a earthquake, in the distance. Eventually, a gigantic, caramel colored toe lands in front of Galaximus and the spider. '''???: '''What in the.... EWWWW! A bug! ''This causes the figure to reach for a can of bug spray, and she uses it on the spider, causing it to keel over immediately. '' '''Galaximus: ''*Cough cough!* Must... get out.... ''Hacking and gagging, Galaximus gets out of the cloud of bug spray, eventually bumping into the legs of a couch. She looks up, and then she sees them- that gigantic girl from earlier was Rose! She seems to be spending the day with Jenny and Nebula. They seem to be conversing about various topics- recent Ranked Battles, the best TV shows there are, and about how pathetic the Galactic Army is. And to make it worse, Galaximus needs to go through their line of sight to get out! As quietly as possible, she sneaks across the room, as the threesome chat Jenny: Earlier today, that fool Galaximus tried to cast a spell on Inkopolis to turn it into a cupcake! But it only caused it to rain ''cupcakes! '''Nebula: '*Snorts.* ''What a failure! '''Rose: '''I'm glad I'm not a part of her army anymore! ''Galaximus has almost reached the door! So close to freedom, and hopefully out of this nightmare! But Jenny catches something quite unusual of the corner of her eye- a midget moving across the ground. '' '''Jenny: '''What the- '''Galaximus: '''Freedom! I can almost taste it! ''BOOM! BOOM! Galaximus's momentary celebration is halted by this sudden sound, louder than an explosion. Jenny's feet crash onto the ground in front of her, blocking her escape. Sheila tries to back away, but Nebula and Rose have already got to her sides, surrounding her! Jenny: 'What is that? '''Rose: '''I'm not sure.... ''*She bends down, squinting her eyes.* ''It kinda looks like- Galaximus?! '''Galaximus: '''Er... uh, no! I'm not Galaximus! I'm a... very minsicule species of squid! Very rare! What that type called? A pygmy squid! Yeah! '''Nebula: '''What are you doing here! And why don't you have your headphones? '''Galaximus: '''I don't know! I just woke up, in the middle of your room, Nebula, and I was without them! '''Jenny: '''That's.... really funny and quite sad at the same time. '''Galaximus: '''It is? I mean... of course it is! So, surely, you three darling girls are going to let me go back home and fix that up right? ''But Galaximus noticed that the girls are laughing, wiggling their toes. Getting a bad feeling, Galaximus tries to crawl away, but Rose pins her to the ground under her toe. '''Rose: '''Let you go? Hee hee! That's funny! Look at you! Helpless, no way to defend yourself against us! Just like ''we ''normally feel! '''Nebula: Maybe it's time you see things from our point of view! And let us have some fun! 'Jenny: '''That's not a problem, is it sister? '''Galaximus: '''It is! I demand you set me free! I'm just a much a civilized person as you all are! LET ME GO! '''Rose: '''Talk about insignificant... We can't get any enjoyment out of such a whiny baby! '''Jenny: '''Lets skoosh her! '''Galaximus: '"Skoosh her"? 'Nebula: '''Translation- KILL YOU! '''Galaximus: '''No, please! Let me live! I'll do anything! '''Jenny: '''But who gets the honor... '''Rose: '''Rock Paper Scissors? ''They all nod, and start to play. But no matter what, they never get a clear cut winner. They shuffle wins back and forth, and when they play their final game, they all choose paper. 'Nebula: '''Grgh! We'll never decide this way! '''Rose: '''I wanna squish her! I wanna squish her! '''Jenny: '''Girls! We're all pals! Why don't we do it together? '''Nebula and Rose: '''Ooooh! That's a great idea! Hey! Jinx! Owe me a coke! '''Jenny: '''On my count- three.... two.... '''Galaximus: '''Ladies, ladies, NO! I'll do anything! I'll cater to your every whim! Do all your chores! Make you all triple swirl shakes! '''Jenny: '''ONE! ''The threesome steadily lowers their feet. 'Galaximus: '''Real world me, PLEASE WAKE UP! ''But it's too late- Galaximus gets flattened under her tormenters feet with a resounding squish. This causes Galaximus to awake with a jolt! 'Galaximus: '..... I.... I..... EYAAAAAAHHHHHH! Galaximus leaps out of bed, and charges towards the wall, breaking out, and running over to Inkopolis... To be continued.... Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker